Snow Tears
by ellfie
Summary: [Oneshot] When a loved on dies, Anzu is left a crying wreck, can Yami be able to comfort her? AnzuxYami fluff


**PLEASE READ**: Konichi wa all. I know I really should be working on _A New Mission_ and my homework too, but with a recent death in the family I thought it appropriate to put this one-shot up. Recently, a loved one died and this was a way I brought out my feelings. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but this was more for the sake of helping me feel better, not for making an awesome story. (Even though that's pretty self centered... >> )

So read, and I hope you enjoy!

NOTE: There are no millennium items in this. Just pretend they never existed. And the yami's (Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atemu) are one year older, and big brothers to their hikari's (Ryo, and Yugi).

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or any of its characters. I only own Anzu's friend, her Grandpa, and her friends' parents.

**Snow Tears**

**One-shot**

**By: Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**XxX**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

That retched alarm clock beeped like a loud, annoying fly buzzing around your head, never leaving no matter how much you swat.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Anzu groan and rolled over in her bed, and covered her head with her pillow to block out the alarm.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Still didn't work. She sighed and grumpily got out of bed and walked over to the other end of the room to turn the alarm clock off. Anzu looked at the clock. _6:30am_ the usual time she'd get up on weekdays. With a yawn, she walked off to the bathroom and took a shower, just like every morning. She brushed her teeth, got changed into her school clothes, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast, just like always. After making some quick rice, she ate some and put the rest in her backpack for lunch this afternoon and headed out the door, just like always. Locking the door behind her, she headed off to walk to her school, just like always.

This was Anzu's daily routine, not counting weekends, when she'd usually sleep in until 10. It's what she was used to by now, always the same thing, but what she didn't know yet, was that today would be a completely different day.

**xXx**

Anzu walked down the street to school, in her usual cheerful mood. Coming up to the schoolyard, she spotted all of her friends standing together chatting about anything. One of her friends, Yami, spotted her and waved.

"Ohayou Anzu!" He said cheerfully as Anzu walked over. The others repeated his actions as well.

"Ohayou Yami, Yugi, Ryo, Bakura, Jonoichi, and Honda." Anzu greeted them all taking a deep breath afterwards. "How are all of you?"

"We're great!" Jonouchi answered loudly, "I just beat Honda in a duel!"

Honda glared at him, "Yea, well that was just luck! I bet you two cheese burgers you can't do it again in a re-match!"

"You're on! But you'd betta' get those cheeseburgers ready!" Jonouchi said smugly.

Anzu shook her head at her two friends. All they thought about were duel monsters, their stomachs, and the occasional discussion of girls that she gladly stayed out off.

Yami also rolled his eyes, unknowingly agreeing with Anzu. She looked at him and smiled, which he returned happily, causing Anzu to start to blush. She had had a crush on him for a while, but would never admit it, nor say or do anything about it. She did not want to make afool of herself by telling him her feelings and was worried that he thought they were just friends. So she kept all her feelings to herself, knowing that she had to be the cheery on of the group that would always cheer up her friends and keep a smile on no matter what. But this would soon prove hard to do.

The school bell rang, dismissing Anzu from her thoughts and alerting her and her friends to go to class or face detention. The group of friends all hurried to get to class, although they were slowed when they had to try to pry Honda and Jonouchi from their game. They split up then, Yami and Bakura heading off to their own classrooms while the rest left for theirs. Anzu sat down at her same desk she'd been assigned just as the teacher walked in.

**xXx**

The school day was going along just fine. Anzu had just walked into her last class before lunch and had gotten all her books and notes organized when the teacher walked in and started their lesson. About ten minutes before the class would end, there was a knock at the door. Anzu had been taught in grade school to ignore happenings like this during class and just go back to her work, but in this case, she couldn't help but look up when Yami walked in. Their eyes made contact for a moment as he walked over to the teacher's desk, but then turned to the teacher and handed him a note. The teacher looked up at Yami and took the note. While reading it he frowned, then looked over his class and spotted the desired child.

"Mazaki-chan." He stated looking at the girl. Anzu's head shot up. "Mrs. Tanakawa needs to see you in her office, now. Pack up your things as well, you will not be returneing."

"Mrs. Tanakawa?" Anzu muttered to herself as she packed up her stuff. What did the principal want with her? And why wouldn't she be returning? Fear clawed at her as she stepped out of the classroom. What had she done? She was sure she hadn't done anything at all!

"Anzu?" a gentle yet firm voice asked. The voice took Anzu from her thoughts as she turned as saw Yami walking close behind her, catching up.

"Y-Yes, Yami?" she stuttered nervously, mostly because she was unsure about why she was called, and also the fact she still liked the spiky haired teen.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned for his friend.

"I…I'm fine." She confirmed building up enough courage to face her principal for whatever she had in store for her.

"Any idea why you're being called?" Yami asked falling into step with her.

Anzu shook her head, then looked at Yami. "But what are you-"

"I finished my quiz early and my teacher sent me to Mrs. Tanakawa with our attendance paper, who sent me to your class with a note apparently for you." Yami answered before Anuz could finish, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Oh" was all Anzu could say as they advanced on the door to Mrs. Tanakawa's office. With a last nervous glance at her friend, Anzu knocked on the door.

"Enter." Could be heard through the sliding door.

Anzu slid the door open and walked in, leaving Yami to wait outside. She walked up to the principal's desk and nervously asked, "Uhm… you wished to see me?"

Mrs. Tanakawa looked up from her papers to look at the nervous girl. "Yes I did. Sit down Anzu."

Anzu blinked but took a seat. Since when was the principal on a first name basis?

"Anuz, I have some bad news," Mrs. Tanakawa said grimly. Anzu froze. What had she done? Was she going to be kicked out of school? That would mean she could never become a good dancer! Doubts flooded her mind as she stared at her principal. "Don't worry dear, it has nothing to do with your grades or school." she reassured.

Anzu blinked in surprise, "Then, why did you call for me?"

"Well you see," Mrs. Tanakawa started, folder her hands on her desk. "You're parents called. They told me that a family member of yours had a heart attack and has been rushed to the hospital."

Anzu's eyes widened. "W-Who? When did it happen? Are they ok?"

"It's your 'adopted grandfather' they said. We're not sure what happened but he's currently at the hospital, but it doesn't look good. He requested to see you. So I'm giving you the rest of the day off so you may spend it with your grandfather." Mrs. Tanakawa informed gravely. Anzu blinked back tears. The man who was like a grandfather to her was going to die. She couldn't believe it! Her eyes went blank as she stared at her feet, trying to hold in the tears and tell herself that everything was going to be fine. She didn't even catch the principal's last sentence; "I will send someone after school to give you your missed work. You may go."

Anzu stood up abruptly, her chair screeching backwards violently, her hand gripped the handle of her backpack tightly. She slowly walked out of the room, her head lowered with her bangs hiding her eyes. Sliding open the door she stepped out of the office slowly.

Yami was leaning against the wall outside of the office. He felt he didn't need to return to class just yet seeing how he'd already finished his quiz and lunch would soon be upon him. So he decided to wait for his friend to return from the office and then they could walk to lunch together. He smiled at the thought. He really liked Anzu, maybe more then just a friend, yet he was still unsure of his own feelings so he kept them to himself. The teen heard the sliding door open and looked at it seeing Anzu step out. However, this was not the same Anzu as the one that walked in.

She had her head down, walked slowly and shakily as if trying to hold back something. It also looked as if tears had started their way down her cheeks. Yami looked at her concerned. Had she gotten into trouble? Was she expelled? Had she really done anything? Just as Yami went to touch her arm and ask what happened, Anzu took off.

---

Anzu had exited slowly, still thinking about what had happened. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not even notice Yami standing a few feet away, ready to comfort her. Tears brimmed her eyes and started to fall no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. She then realized that there was no point in standing here moping, she needed to get down to the hospital quick. Without thinking, or looking where she was going, she started to quickly run down the hall.

---

Yami blinked in surprise. This definitely wasn't like Anzu. He started to run as well to try to catch up with her, but she was too quick and had a good head start. Just as he almost had caught up with her, the bell rang and students dashed out of the classrooms causing Yami to lose sight of his friend.

"Anzu…" he whispered, feeling worried.

---

Anzu ran out onto the school grounds, then down the street, then around the block. She didn't even realize where she was going; her feet just kept running seeking only one destination. She thought about her grandfather. He wasn't her blood related grandfather, he was one of her old friends' grandpa who she had grown up with as well and he was to Anzu, her own grandpa for she had never known her blood related ones.

She caught a bus and eventually found herself in front of the hospital she was told of. Anzu quickly came to the front desk and slightly out of breath, asked, "I need the room number of one of the patients here, Akutsu Martin."

The woman at the desk looked up at her, then down at some papers she had. After skimming through then she looked up and said, "Ah yes, Akutsu. He's in room 224 on the second floor."

With a quick "thanks" Anzu rushed past the elevator, seeing it too slow and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Hurrying down the hall she finally reached room 224 and skidded to a halt in front of it. She peered in and knocked on the door. "G-Grandpa?"

She slowly walked in and found her friend sitting at one side of Martin's bed along with her and her friend's parents. Anzu's friend looked up and smiled sadly at her, tears brimming her eyes. Anzu walked over to the bedside and looked at her adopted grandfather.

"Grandpa?" She repeated sitting in a chair next to his bed. Martin turned and smiled at her. Anzu returned the smile sadly.

"Anzu." He said tiredly but still with a tone of happiness in his voice. "It's very nice to see you again." Anzu couldn't say anything, instead just nodded. "As I have already told everyone here, my time on this earth is coming to an end."

"D-Don't say that grandpa!" both girls said at the same time, and Anzu continued, "You're going to be fine! There's going to be a doctor in here and he'll give you medicine and such and you'll be all better!" She added desperately.

"No Anzu. I am going to die. There is no way around that. I just want you know that, even though you weren't born into my family, you still came into it and as far as I'm concerned, you are and forever will be my granddaughter."

Tears filled Anzu's eyes once more as he said this. She gently hugged him and cried, "You'll always be my grandpa too!"

Martin smiled kindly as Anzu took her seat again. He looked at Anzu, then to her parents, then to Anzu's friend, and her parents and finally said, "You've all made my life wonderful. I thank you dearly for that and I love you all, no matter what." With one last smile at everyone, his breathing got slower until it finally stopped. Akutsu Martin was dead.

"H-He's dead…" her friend confirmed, starting to cry.

Tears filled everyone's eyes as they looked at the body. Anzu bit her lip to try to stop it from quivering and letting out a cry. Her breathing became shaky as she tried to hold everything in. She stood up and left the room quickly, once again running down the hall, trying to get away from everything and pretend that nothing happened. Yet she knew it had. She knew he was gone and wasn't coming back, but that was something she could not compute. Anzu ran blindly out of the hospital, running down the road. She ran into several pedestrians who would loudly tell her to watch where she's going or shout rude remarks, but she didn't hear them. The only thing she heard was her friend's voice repeating:

"He's dead." "He's dead" He **was** dead. And wasn't coming back. And there was nothing, _nothing_ she could do about it. Anzu continued to run blindly, leaving a trail of tears behind. She didn't even know how long she was running, or where to, all she knew was that; he. Was. **Dead.**

She stumbled several times, falling onto the ground once, getting mud on her uniform, and leaves in her hair, but she didn't notice nor care. Before she knew it she was running up to the door of her house where she slumped against it and pushed the door open with shaky hands. Anzu threw off her shoes, not caring where they landed, let go of her backpack, not caring where it fell. She ran up to her room where she flung the door open and then slammed it with all her force, which ended up too much as it swung open a bit but she didn't care. She ran to her bed and flung herself on top of it and screamed and cried into her pillow. Her arms were wrapped around a different, plush pillow as she kicked her feet.

"He's dead!" Anzu screamed and once again cried into her pillow. She cried her heart out for hours before finally crying herself to sleep, not noticing that it was still only early afternoon.

**xXx**

Yami walked down the street slowly. School had just ended and he had volunteered to deliver Anzu's homework to her house. He was still very worried about Anzu. That was all he could think about for the rest of the day. He had even written "Mazaki Anzu" on top of one of his papers. He looked at the red rose he held in his hands. Yami had decided to get Anzu a flower to maybe cheer her up, depending on how she was now.

He walked up to Anzu's door and knocked. At first he heard nothing but just as he was about to knock again he heard shuffling footsteps heading towards the door. He took a deep breath, but let it out when he saw Mrs. Mazaki open the door. She looked surprised but smiled at him all the same. Yami, however, noticed how her face looked slightly tearstained.

"Oh, hello Yami." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"Hello Mrs. Mazaki, I'm here to bring Anzu her work she missed. Is.. uh … is she here?" He asked, realizing that he was starting to feel nervous.

"Oh, how nice of you," Mrs. Mazaki said smiling as she stepped aside. "Yes she is here. Why don't you come in?"

"Arigatoo." Yami bowed and stepped inside, carefully sliding off his shoes. "So is Anzu in her room or something….?" He asked, noticing how Anzu did not come to the door or even come downstairs to see who was there, like normal.

"Yes, she is. You may go see her, just… be careful. She's in a very fragile state right now." Mrs. Mazaki advised, but when Yami gave her a blank look she added, "A loved one died today."

Yami nodded in understanding as Mrs. Mazaki left for the kitchen. Yami headed up the stairs to Anzu's room tentatively. He came upon her door and found himself nervous again. He stopped and listened at first to hear any signs of Anzu. When he could hear nothing, he knocked on the door.

"Anzu…?" He asked tentatively. The door creaked open once his fist made contact, for it had not been shut all the way from the last time it had been opened. He peered inside and repeated, "Anzu?"

"Go away…" he heard a muffled and tired voice say. He looked around and found Anzu lying on her bed with her back faced to him and her front facing the window where she stared. Yami noticed that she was still in her uniform, and that it was muddy and wrinkled. Her hair also was messy and he could see a leaf or two tangled itself in it. This was all very un-Anzu-like.

"Anzu." Yami lightly pushed the door open a bit more and stepped into her room. "Are…are you okay?"

"I said go away!" Anzu said again, this time more annoyed, but he could still hear the sadness and tiredness in her voice, like she was on the brink of tears too. Suddenly, he realized that she had thrown a pillow at him. He quickly put down the books and flower near the door and caught the plush pillow and looked at it. It looked like it had been gripped constantly for a long period of time, and there were a few tearstains on it as well.

Yami continued to walk up to her. It didn't seem like she knew that it was him who had come in. Slowly he made his way to the side of her bed where he stopped and looked at her with concern. He reached out and gently touched her arm.

"Anzu, are you ok?" he repeated.

----

Anzu stared out the window. She couldn't think right now even if she wanted to. It was like her mind was wiped. Adding to that, she had basically just woken up, and was still very tired. She heard her door open and told whomever it was to go away. She stared out the window again thinking the person had left, but was startled when she felt something touch her arm. It felt like a hand, but it was not her fathers, for his was large, and rough like a father's should be, and it wasn't her mothers for her hand was long, smooth and gentle. This hand felt firm, yet gentle, rough, yet soft. It felt like a young hand, and she could feel the concern and worry pulsing from it.

"Are you ok?" she heard a worried, gentle yet firm voice ask. Anzu slowly ran her own hand down her arm until it reached where the other stranger's hand rested. She knew who this was… but could just not think straight still. Her hand rested upon the other hand as she turned over to face the source.

"Y-Yami?" Anzu said unbelievingly looking into the concerned face of her friend and crush.

Yami smiled, "Yes Anzu, I'm here." And he gripped her hand slightly.

Anzu smiled back at him and gripped his hand, feeling happy and slightly relieved that he was here. She sat up a bit and said, "Y-Yami…. He-he's gone… my grandpa, he died!" her lip quivered again and she could feel the tears starting to form and burn her eyes again.

Yami sat down on in front of her and wiped away a tear that was running down Anzu's cheeks. "It's okay, Anzu." He said comfortingly.

Anzu shook her head and more tears started falling, as she cried, "No it's not! He's gone and I can't do anything about it! A-And I just saw him! Now h-he's dead, and it's- it's not fair!"

Protective instincts took over as Yami saw her tears and heard what she said. He took her into a tight, comforting, protective and securing hug as she continued to cry. Anzu leaned up against him by the hug and she cried into his chest, just letting out everything she had felt today. Yami petted her head comfortingly.

"It's ok Anzu, people die. That's just the circle of life. Mine and Yugi's parents died too. But what you have to think about is his soul." Yami started, once Anzu had quieted down a bit. "Don't just look at his body and say 'he's gone now', look at his body and say 'I bet his soul is at peace now and in a better place.' I bet your grandfather is watching over you right now. He's not gone, he's just in a different place, a better one. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you. And now you can talk to him whenever you want!"

Anzu was silent for a moment, taking in Yami's words. He was right, grandpa wasn't gone all together, he was just in a different place.

"All you need to think about is your grandfather's soul, not his body." Yami concluded wisely, still holding Anzu.

Anzu was still again. Thinking about what was just told to her, it did make a lot of sense, and made her feel better too. The final tears flowed down her cheeks as she took a deep breath to help calm herself. She listened as she heard the steady _thump thump_ rhythm of Yami's heart, which calmed her as well. Anzu could now really feel Yami's touch. Before, it was like her whole body was numb with sorrow, but now after being comforted, she could think and feel again.

Which met she felt **extremely** awkward.

Realization of where she was at the moment struck her like a ton of bricks. Anzu could now perfectly feel the way Yami was holding her, the way he was gently petting her back to comfort her. She pushed off him slightly, knowing she was blushing furiously, and also noting the way he reluctantly loosened his protective hold on her. Anzu looked at where her head just layed, and saw Yami's shirt was now wet and tear stained.

"O-Oh Yami…. I'm sorry, your shirt…" Anzu stuttered starting to try to wipe the tear stains off, then realized what she was doing and quickly brought her hand back, starting to blush more. To her surprise, Yami just chuckled.

"That's alright Anzu," he said smiling warmly at her, "To be honest, I'd be more worried if you didn't cry because of what happened. It's not good to keep these type of feelings buried inside you, that just makes you hurt worse. This is an occasion where you must let your feelings out, and that's what your friends are here for."

Anzu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then looked up at Yami and smiled. "Th-thanks…"

"My pleasure Anzu." Yami said smiling back, then he gently touched the side of her face with his hand, "You know I'll always be here for you. If you ever need something, or need my help, I'll be there. Okay?"

Anzu held Yami's hand slightly and nodded. She felt so lucky to have such great friends, she couldn't help but smile.

"Good." Yami nodded as well, then looked at his watch and sighed. "I promised Yugi I'd be home soon to help him with his homework," he looked up at Anzu "will you be okay?"

Anzu nodded, while once again rubbing her eyes. Yami smiled and gave her another quick hug before standing up and heading towards the door. He saw her books he had brought her next to the door and told her that they were here. Anzu nodded, still being very quiet. Once Yami had left, Anzu slowly stood up on her shaky legs. She went over to her mirror and saw how awful she looked, so she went to take a shower. While walking over to leave her room, she saw the work she had missed today; but what caught her eye was the beautiful red rose sitting on top of her books.

Anzu picked it up and touched the edges of the cherry red petals, then breathed in the beautiful scent of it. She noticed the small note attached to the thorny stem of it. It said:

_I hope you feel better soon._

_Yami_

Short but sweet, was the old saying that fit this note perfectly. Anzu smiled and held the rose close while finding a nice vase to place it in.

**xXx**

Two weeks, passed since the day of Akutsu Martin's death. Within these weeks held his viewing, funeral, and burial, all of which Anzu attended; mostly to comfort her friend with the advice Yami had comforted her with. It felt good to Anzu to help comfort her friend. The weeks had gotten slowly a bit colder with the passing days, but no one seemed to care.

The brunette haired girl sat down cross-legged in front of her adopted grandfathers' grave. Her friend had joined her earlier and left a flower at his grave, but she had to leave. So now Anzu sat cross-legged and alone staring at the tombstone marked _Akutsu Martin_. _Husband, Father, Grandfather, and Friend. May his soul be at peace._

However alone she felt, she knew it was just a lie. Anzu now understood that her grandfathers' spirit would always be with her, even if he could no longer be with her in physical form. The girl fiddled with the white rose that was in her hands. She was thinking of the best place for it on the grave. Also, she was just using it as an excuse to sit in the same spot for just a little bit longer.

The brisk wind picked up and blew on Anzu's bare skin making her shiver. _It was pretty stupid of me to forget to bring my jacket_, she mused. Then, to her surprise, she felt some sort of clothing flung over her shoulders, protecting her from the wind. She looked up in surprise to see Yami smiling at her.

"Thought you must be cold with no jacket on now." He said as he settled down beside her.

She smiled and held his jacket closer, "T-thanks."

"So, this is your grandfathers' grave then?" Yami asked looking at the now flower and other plants that covered grave. Anzu nodded. "I'm sorry he had to die, he must've been a great man."

"He was a great man..." Anzu sniffed, wiping hear eye with the back of her hand. "And a great grandfather."

Yami's eyes softened with concern and understand as he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her a bit closer. "I'm sorry."

After spending a millisecond to recover from her blush, she leaned into his arms a bit more and answered, "Thanks, but like you said, he's in a better place."

Yami nodded, then placed a flower he had bought onto the grave, "May his soul be at peace."

Anzu put her rose next to his and added, "And may he never be forgotten." She smiled then looked at Yami, "It's like you said, you must think of his soul, not his vessel.**(1)**"

Yami smiled back. Then they both watched in surprise as they saw a snowflake fall upon the top of the headstone. Anzu turned her face skyward and held her hands out to catch the falling snow. She then turned to her friend, who was also looking at the snowflakes, and asked, "Do you think this is just a coincidence?"

"No." was his reply, "I think your grandfather is crying tears of joy right now. I think he's glad you understand, and is glad that you are his granddaughter." He smiled. Anzu returned the smile with a small tear running down her cheek as well. Yami wiped the tear away and then kissed her check gently. Anzu blinked, and then hugged him. **(2)**

Anzu stared up towards the heavens, and new that somewhere up there, she had a guardian angel watching her, and that angel would always be her grandfather. For as long as you think of his soul, instead of his dead body, your's and his soul will be at peace, knowing that they are and always will be loved.

**XxX

* * *

**

A/N: There, that's done and over with and now I shouldn't be dwelling on feelings of his death. Again, sorry if this sucked to you, but this was a way to help me sort out my feelings.

**(1)**: Actually I came up with that. Or atleast I think I did. I thought about it, and didn't take it from anyone, but makes sense ne?

**(2)**: That snowing thing actually happened. Except it was a about an hour or two after he died. It was very strange, and then all I could think about was that episode in Naruto (which I don't own) where Haku and Zabuza died, where it snowed and Kakashi was like "Haku, are you crying?" … plus with a few other strange occurrences, it didn't seem like a coincidence anymore…

_Reviews_ are loved,

_Constructive criticism _cherished,

and _Flames_ used to cremate my Grandpa's body.


End file.
